yo fui quien metió la pata
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: Mighty siempre sintió algo por su amigo Sonic, algo mas que respeto o amistad, cuando se confiesa Sonic no sabe como reaccionar y actúa de mala manera, tiempo después se da cuenta de su error y va a arreglarlo a toda costa. Cover Image echa por mi owo, perdón mi inexperiencia en las manos RANGO M por yaoi y lemmon.


este es otro de mis fics lemmon, pero este tiene lemmon yaoi MUCHO MAS DETALLADO, la razón? es simple... AMO EL MIGHTY X SONIC! adoro esa pareja, es de mis favoritas, así que este fic tiene mucho mas empeño que otros, espero lo disfruten y pierdan tanta sangre como yo la perdí escribiendo esto :3 ahora si! Sonic y su mundirilijillo le pertenecen a los suertudos de SEGA

* * *

Pensar que, por el simple hecho de no entender lo que sientes y mentirte a ti mismo, alguien tan alegre y animado como lo era Mighty llegara a una depresión increíble, a tal punto de no poder ni salir de su casa, eso entristeció a todos, pero más a Sonic, quien no tan solo sabía lo que había pasado, sino que era el culpable y pensaba solucionarlo a toda costa.

Y ahí estaba el erizo azul, frente a la puerta de un apartamento, con una carta en una mano y en la otra un pequeño detallito, mortificándose por el hecho de haber sido tan estúpido.

Suspiro entre lagrimas, quien creería que lo que empezó como un simple comentario llevaría a Mighty a tal grado de depresión, estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable, se preguntaba una y otra ves que opinaría Mighty de el después de que fue directamente la principal causa de ese dolor…

FLASHBACK:

Mighty y Sonic estaban jugando a los bolos, pero cada uno era la pelota, siendo lanzados y haciendo spindash a cada rato derribaban cada uno de los pinos

-BUEN TIRO VIEJO!- dijo Mighty cuando se levanto, para que luego Sonic se hiciera bola y el lo lanzara

-HA! EN EL BLANCO!-

Chocaron la mano como grandes amigos y decidieron practicar su nueva maniobra, ambos unieron sus manos y se volvieron una bola azul con rojo y empezaron a rodar de esa forma, derribando una cantidad de 30 pinos que habían puesto

-WOO! Estamos que ardemos!-

-si que si Sonic!-

-sabes, he estado pensando, tienes madera para ser el jugador número dos en el próximo juego-

Los ojos de Mighty se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad

-e…enserio?-

-si! Tienes el potencial Mighty, pero sabes que Tails es el preferido, así que no te ilusiones de a mucho-

-con solo saber que tengo el potencial me sobra y me basta Sonic! Que halago, enserio, gracias!-

-yo solo digo la verdad- dijo con un giño y un pulgar arriba.

Ambos agarraron unos rings que tenían unidos con un elástico

-a practicar el trabajo en equipo Mighty, es muy importante si quieres tener tu propio juego-

-pero si ya aprendí e Knuckles Chaotix-

-siempre se puede mejorar no?-

-el cielo es la meta Sonic!-

Y así, ambos amigos caminaron hacia una réplica de marina madness que Tails había construido para que pudieran entrenar con enemigos y todo, claro que estos eran menos peligrosos.

Iban casi al mismo paso, Mighty era un poco más lento pero era más rápido que Tails, además de que jugaba casi igual a Sonic, cosa la cual se debe principalmente a que Mighty siempre admiro a Sonic y le pidió ayuda a este para mejorar sus técnicas.

Saltaban, jugaban, corrían y se divertían como si no existiera un mañana, el viento corriendo por su pelaje y rosando suavemente sus orejas, era increíble, además que aunque lo disimulara muy bien, Mighty no tan solo admiraba a Sonic sino que también lo amaba, sin embargo, no quería decirle nada.

La razón? Era mas fácil de lo que parecía, Sonic era un imán de chicas con patas, era como Link del LoZ, si conocía a una chica BANG! Esta caía a sus pies, el armadillo sabía bien que el erizo era todo un Casanova, así que no sabía como reaccionaria, y les digo la verdad? Tenía miedo, miedo de perder esa cercanía que tenia con él, ese gran lazo de amistas que ambos poseían era increíblemente resistente, pero para Mighty las únicas tijeras que podían cortarlo eran las del rechazo.

No estaba seguro, reconocía que su amigo azul siempre fue bastante tolerante respecto a los gustos, pero esto ya era otro nivel, era confesarse entre hombres, no tan solo era difícil que Sonic lo mirara con los mismos ojos después de eso, sino que para colmo era menos probable que el dijera que si, armarse de valor para confesarse seria bastante complicado.

Sin embargo, Mighty siempre se vio a si mismo como alguien valiente que sabia aprovechar las oportunidades, apenas tenga la oportunidad le diría todo lo que siente a Sonic, todas las noches preparaba las palabras y leía poemas para poder saber cómo declararse

Mighty siguió corriendo al lado de Sonic, disfrutando cada momento cerca de él, le encantaba correr a toda velocidad por los niveles, aplastar enemigos, recolectar rings y era mucho mejor junto a su querido Sonic, con quien siempre tenían una técnica porque Tails les había puesto puzles en el escenario, pinche tramposo.

Y así acabaron el entrenamiento, algo cansados pero bastante felices, terminaron su entrenamiento con unos cuantos rings de mas, era claro que el zorrito se los cobraría, pero mejor esperar a que el llegue y CORRE POR TU VIDA! Okno.

-gran partida! Llegamos en menos de 3 minutos!-

-eso es un nuevo record personal en este mapa!- exclamo Mighty saltando –con Knuckles las cosas se dificultaban mucho-

-a que te refieres?-

-el equidna siempre quería hacer todo a la fuerza y a su modo, es pésimo jugando en equipo, trepaba las paredes a cada rato para no tener que lanzarme y yo era agarrado con las dos manos en el ring muerto de miedo, siempre era arreglando todo a los puños y era muy difícil sostenerlo cuando me tocaba estar en la plataforma de arriba-

-pero si tu eres bastante fuerte-

-claro, pero el pesa un montón! Fijo lleva hierro en esos guantes o es porque se la pasa comiendo-

-pero siempre jugabas solo con Knux?- Sonic se sento en un banco al igual que Mighty, y siguieron conversando.

-pues no siempre, una ves trate de jugar con Espio… no sabes la que se armo, nos peleamos por saber quién era mejor luchador, se nos acabo el tiempo y decidimos mejor cambiar de jugador-

- y con Charmy y Vector?-

-eran demasiado burlones, digo, es bueno tomarse el trabajo con juego pero, no se tomaban lo que tenia que ser enserio de la forma correcta-

-ósea que, hasta ahora e sido tu mejor compañero?-

-pues… no te mentiré Sonic, tú tienes a Tails, yo tengo a Ray, creo que me entiendes-

-haha! Si tranquilo-

-pero no creas que por eso eres malo, eres de los mejores compañeros que me a tocado-

-opino lo mismo! Me llevas bien el paso chico!-

-a con que si no? Que tal una carrera, a ver quién es realmente el más rápido-

-estas retándome? tremendo lio en el que te has metido!- se burlo Sonic, mientras con un palito establecía la línea de salida –hagamos esto interesante, de aquí hasta la cabaña de Silver, que dices?-

-ya rugiste!- Mighty se animo bastante, una carrerita amistosa no le hacía daño a nadie.

Se acercaron a la línea de salida, con las manos en el piso, una rodilla doblada hacia atrás para tomar impulso con esta y levantando la cola, Sonic miraba al frente con determinación y Mighty se lamia el labio en símbolo de concentración.

-a la 1… a las 2… YA!- apenas Sonic dijo "ya" ambos se impulsaron y corrieron rápidamente, la adrenalina se sentía a chorros y por donde pasaban creaban una fresca ráfaga de viento que empujaba unas cuantas hojas de los árboles o arbustos cercanos, mientras ambos seguían cabeza a cabeza , peleando por el primer puesto, al minuto de que uno rebasaba a otro este volvía al puesto original, pero, al fin y al cabo, luego de tanta carrera, Sonic termino ganando por una punta de zapato.

-wow- dijo Mighty mientras el pecho se inflaba por los jadeos a causa del cansancio –definitivamente eres la cosa viva más rápida-

-pero me formaste reto! Buena esa Mighty, desde que Shadow no corre conmigo no tenía tanto reto-

-uff! Pero la sed me esta ganando, tienes algo de tomar?-

Sonic abrió la puerta de la cabaña con unas llaves que guardaba dentro de un jarrón, y ofreció a su amigo una refrescante bebida hidratante, la cual acepto con gusto y se tomo de un sorbo, calmando el fuego que emanaba su boca por el agotamiento.

Sonic también se tomo una, con una enorme curva en sus labios que representaban una gran alegría, se la estaba pasando de paletita con su amigo.

Se hiso de noche y los dos amigos decidieron salir a ver la luna, de todos modos no les gustaba estar quietos en un lugar encerrado por mucho tiempo.

Mighty se sentía algo nervioso, estaba caminando bastante cerca de Sonic, sus manos casi rosándose, lo que altero la colita de Mighty que se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, gesto el cual no paso desapercibido para el erizo, que le miro la colita y se rio un poco

-que ternura, pareces un perrito-

-h…hey Sonic! No me mires ahí!- dijo sonrojándose el armadillo

-hehe, esta bien esta bien, no tienes porque ponerte así! Estamos entre amigos no?-

Siempre que Sonic le decía "estamos entre amigos" sentía como si un enorme balde de agua fría le cayera encima en medio del sueño mas profundo, lo odiaba y era de las frases favoritas del erizo, jamás pudo decirle que no la repitiera porque sospecharía, pero hoy en esta bella noche Mighty tenía unos planes muy diferentes, al fin tendría coraza y le diría a Sonic que lo ama, era la noche perfecta, nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso pensó el.

Se tumbaron en el suave y húmedo pasto, observando las estrellas y haciendo figuritas uniéndolas, hasta que Mighty, inflando el pecho, se armo hasta los dientes de valor y volteo a ver a Sonic…

-Sonikku…?-

-dime Mighty?-

Apenas el erizo lo volteo a ver con esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda, toda la confianza que tenia se cayo dejando una nube de polvo, pero ya no podía dar un paso atrás, demasiado tarde

-quería decirte que… pues bueno… hace mucho que nos conocemos, me acuerdo la primera ves que estuve contigo, que te vi corriendo de un lado a otro, me ofreciste enseñarme a ser como tú, tu velocidad y estrategias, todas me las enseñaste y yo las modifique un poco para que fueran mas a mi modo, ese gesto de parte tuya es uno de el cual todavía estoy agradecido- Sonic hiso un ademan con la mano dándole a indicar que siguiera, Mighty apretaba el pasto tratando de no alterarse y poder expresarse claramente –siempre te esforzaste en mejorar y me ayudaste a mejorar a mí, siempre te preocupaste y me colaboraste, todo ese tiempo juntos es algo muy especial para mi Sonikku y perdón si lo que digo llega a incomodarte pero yo… YO TE AMO SONIC!- Mighty se sintió bien al principio por liberar esa enorme carga, pero se alarmo al ver que Sonic no reaccionaba

-m…ME TENGO QUE IR!- dijo Sonic corriendo y alejándose de Mighty, quien pensó en perseguirlo, pero todas sus energías se habían desvanecido y evaporado en el aire, trato de levantarse pero cayó al piso, empezó a llorar, un mar de amargas lagrimas de dolor que causaba su roto corazón, la había metido en grande, porque tenía que declararse!? Porque fue tan idiota?! Maldecía su valor, cuando ya tuvo un poco de energías se fue caminando de ese lugar, a paso lento, dejando un camino de brillantes pero dolorosas lágrimas en el pasto.

Sonic corrió y corrió, siempre corría para despejar su mente, aunque por más que lo intentara no podía quitarse esas dulces palabras de la cabeza "yo te amo Sonic" … porque el pecho le latía tan rápido, de repente le empezó a doler, era un dolor profundo y desgarrador, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir corriendo, no podía llorar, pero el dolor lo tentaba a hacerlo, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, mientras corría empezó a analizar todo y se sorprendió al saber que el también estaba enamorado de Mighty desde hace mucho, el lo sabía, pero siempre negó esa idea, ahora era tiempo de confrontarla y lo había desperdiciado.

Los días pasaron y cada vez la preocupación de los chicos aumentaba, sobretodo de Ray y de Sonic, Ray porque su amigo no le abría la puerta, cosa rara porque Ray siempre era bienvenido como si fuera el presidente, ahora lo dejaba afuera del apartamento como perro sarnoso, y Sonic, se torturaba a si mismo una y otra vez, sabia la razón de la actitud de Mighty, fue un cobarde, además de un estúpido, qué más da si se te declara un hombre, con tal de que lo ames eso no importa.

Paso una semana entera, Mighty no daba rastros de querer salir de la casa, ni siquiera abría puertas o ventanas, simplemente estaba ahí encerrado.

La conciencia de Sonic lo torturaba todos los días sin piedad, recordándole lo estúpido que fue y que todo fue por su culpa, se canso de eso, agarro un papel y unos chocolates y se puso a armar el plan perfecto para una disculpa… o al menos un amortiguador de dolor.

Hiso una bonita carta que si bien no estaba pintada por Pablo Picasso, era muy bonita, y los chocolates pre armados y se dirigió al apartamento del armadillo

FIN FLASHBACK

Toco la puerta de forma nerviosa, pero Mighty no atendía, así que, con un nudo en la garganta trato de hablar.

-M…Mighty, soy y…yo-

Mighty se pego a la puerta

-que quieres?- dijo cortante

-s…solo m… me… me gustaría poder pasar…-

-para que?-

-para poder conver…conversar contigo-

-jodete…-

-Mighty, por favor… te lo ruego, juro que si llego a hacer algo mal me salgo de nuevo…-

-…-

Mighty abrió la puerta, Sonic se horrorizo, el lugar era un chiquero y Mighty parecía semi-muerto, estaba despeinado, desarreglado, con ojeras, y el caparazón sucio.

-Mighty…-

-que quieres, apúrate que estoy ocupado-

-te ves fatal-

-eso no te importa- dijo Mighty sentándose en un banquillo

Sonic entro, cerro la puerta, y se arrodillo frente a Mighty para luego empezar una conversación "agradable" con el.

-Mighty… yo…-

-tu que?!-

-lo lamento mucho…-

-…- Mighty guardo silencio, viendo a Sonic de forma indiferente

-y…yo no se en que pensaba, enserio lo lamento, es que yo… yo entre en pánico, me tomaste por sorpresa, pero verte triste… no lo soporto, mi corazón me pide a gritos que pida perdón, me siento tan mal, lamento haberte echo sufrir y…- le entrega los chocolates y la tarjeta –tienes todo el derecho a no perdonarme…-

Mighty se levanto viendo al piso

-espérame aquí…-

Y Sonic así lo hiso, al parecer Mighty había entrado a la ducha a bañarse, cosa la cual ponía imágenes en la cabeza de Sonic por poder escuchar el agua chocar en el pelaje del armadillo, cosa la cual empezaba a despertar sus oscuros deseos, sin embargo no pasaba a mayores.

El armadillo salió impecable, con los dientes relucientes y… una toalla alrededor del torso, cosa la cual sonrojo mas a Sonic.

-eep… lamento Salir así Sonic…- se apeno Mighty

Sonic se acerco lentamente y lo levanto del banquito, para ponerlo boca arriba en la cama, y ponerse encima de el

-es hora de que te pida perdón enserio- Sonic beso a Mighty de una forma apasionada, este siguió el beso sin problema, sus suaves labios se unían de forma suave y deleitable, pero pronto a Sonic se le hizo poco, decidió lamer los labios del armadillo, este no sabía que quería Sonic, pero por instinto abrió un poco la boca, permitiendo paso a la viscosa y agradable lengua del erizo, que pronto empezó a abarcar cada mínimo espacio de la boca de Mighty, llenándola de sus propia saliva y disfrutando de el calor que esta emanaba, y tal cual jadeo que Mighty soltaba.

Cuando les falto el aire se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, que Sonic enredo en su dedo de forma sensual, para luego tomar de las muñecas a Mighty y volverlo a besar, esta ves uniendo sus lenguas y frotándolas entre si, empezando una danza que prendió a ambos en la máxima pasión.

Los besos siguieron, hasta que sus miembros se rozaron, causando un gemido en Mighty, el cual no paso por alto el erizo azul

-oh… chico sucio, quieres mas no? Pues te daré mas!- dijo Sonic para levantar la mirada y ver a su "presa" con su mirada de inocencia, todo esto era nuevo para el, y a Sonic le encantaba, estaba a punto de adueñarse de un cuerpo virgen, noto que el color de la panza, los brazos y el hocico de Mighty eran de un color piel más oscuro, dejando notar sus dos pezones de una forma un poco mas clara, Sonic se inclino un poco y empezó a lamer uno, causando gemidos y jadeos por parte de Mighty, quien tenia los ojos cerrados para concentrarse.

Sonic se aburrió luego de un rato y sin rodeos paso al plato fuerte, agarro el sexo de Mighty y le dio un beso en la punta que estremeció al armadillo, causando que temblara un poco, para que luego Sonic se enfocara en la tarea de lamer el miembro de arriba a abajo como una paleta, causando temblores en Mighty, quien mordía una almohada y la apretaba ahogando sus gemidos, aunque por mas que lo intentaba fallaba brutalmente.

Sonic empezó a chuparlo, metiéndolo hasta la garganta en su caliente, húmeda y ensalivada boca, para que luego de succionar y dar pequeños mordiscos, Mighty sintiera su cuerpo ligero y un enorme calor saliendo de el, se había corrido en la boca de Sonic, el cual no pudo tragárselo entero y se lleno la cara de ese liquido blanco.

-hmmm, salado- decía mientras untaba sus dedos con el liquido y se los ponía en la boca, para lamerlo de una forma muy sexy, causando que Mighty se mordiera el labio inferior.

-oh! De nuevo con tu colita inquieta?- dijo Sonic abriendo de piernas a Mighty y acariciándole la cola, que trataba de moverse de un lado a otro -no te preocupes, esto te va a encantar!

Entonces Sonic puso uno de sus dedos en la pequeña y apretada entrada de Mighty, y empezó a adentrarlo poco a poco, al principio Mighty grito de dolor, pero poco a poco fue flojito y cooperando, mientras Sonic aflojaba un poco ese estrecho lugar para el gran final.

Acomodo su latente miembro en la entrada, asustando un poco a Mighty, pero Sonic lo trato con delicadeza, ahorrándole mucho dolor, una ves todo adentro, Sonic lo saco con delicadeza y lo volvió a adentrar, se sentía genial, las paredes apretaban el pene del erizo, mientras que Mighty sentía lo contrario, el miembro del chico azul expandía sus paredes, de una u otra manera, el orden de los productos no altera el resultado, Mighty se sentía en el cielo mismo, saco su lengua hacia un lado, babeándose media cara, mientras gemía y sus caderas inexpertas trataban de llevarle el ritmo al erizo azul.

Las embestidas cada ves eran mas fuertes, causando que la cama chillara un poco, al final ambos acabaron al unisonó como toda pareja Yaoi que se respete, con un largo gemido de satisfacción.

-te amo Mighty, lamento haber metido la pata-

-te perdono Sonic, porque también te amo-

* * *

quería darle las gracias A TODOS los que me han dejado reviews en mis historias, enserio muchas gracias, si algún día quieren un dibujo o un fic pueden pedírmelo abiertamente, también agradecer al querido lector que esta leyendo esto con una vos femenina en su cabeza, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te haya gustado, si es así deja un review y si no es asi deja un review, no pierdes nada! :D


End file.
